ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6057 (7th January 2020)
Plot Chantelle and Gray return home from their holiday. Gray is hopeful that Chantelle is pregnant, and to be extra especially sure, he suggests they try one more time. Louise is finding it difficult to cope with constant reminders of Keanu. Mo offers to perform a séance for Jean to reach Daniel in the spiritual world, at a price, of course. Mr Lister informs Martin and Whitney that a new stall holder is due to set up a pitch. Whitney is shocked to discover its Leo and is even more taken aback when Mr Lister refuses to reconsider. Kush finds Jean and Daniel brunching on the allotments. Daniel is keen to go along with Mo’s séance. Gray instantly thinks the worst when he sees Chantelle helping Jags with his shopping in the market. He has gone a bought a pregnancy test without her consent. The séance turns hasty when Daniel appears in the flesh and both Kat and Mo are taken aback. They’re livid to discover the truth behind his ‘death’. Things get heated with Chantelle and Gray when the test turns out negative and he breaks her arm with force. Karen decides to end her relationship with Billy. Martin offers to sort out Leo once and for all for Whitney. She refuses and bolts up the doors. Ben blames Louise for everything that has happened. Chantelle demands to be taken to the hospital and apologises to Gray for making him think that she doesn’t love him. Cast Regular cast *Chantelle Atkins - Jessica Plummer *Gray Atkins - Toby-Alexander Smith *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley (Credited as "Karen Tayor") *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Denise Fox - Diane Parish *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Patrick Trueman - Rudolph Walker *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Leo King - Tom Wells *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick *Lola Pearce - Danielle Harold *Lisa Fowler - Lucy Benjamin *Jags Panesar - Amar Adatia *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Dennis Rickman - Bleu Landau *Mackenzie Atkins - Isaac Lemonius *Peggy Taylor - Unknown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Daniel Cook - Adrian Edmondson *Mr Lister - Nick Wilton Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *1 Albert Square - Living room/kitchen and hallway *25 Albert Square - Hallway *31 Albert Square - Kitchen *43 Albert Square - Living/dining room *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Minute Mart *Laundrette *Kathy's Café *Fox & Hair *Walford Allotments *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen Notes *Sarah Franzl was credited as the stunt co-ordinator of this episode. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Ben has some harsh words for Louise and Whitney is shocked to hear Leo is opening a stall on the market. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,331,987 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:2020 episodes